Trimming Armour Scam
The Trimming Armour Scam is a scam in which the scammer pretends he is trimming armour for free in order to take free armour from other players. Hundreds of innocent people are scammed each year out of sets of expensive armour. It is similar to the Upgrading Armour Scam. This is a direct violation of the Scamming rule under the Honour category, and the punishment is typically a long-term mute or ban. Since Free Trade was restored, players who claim to "trim armour" have resurfaced, but are significantly less common than they were before the original removal of free trade. This scam is often targeted at new players in free-to-play who don't understand the game. The Scam A scammer will most likely make a spare account for this scam, train it to level 40 or above, trade trimmed armour to his scamming account for the scammer to wear. The scammer will go to a free world bank and repeatedly say "Trimming armour for free!" or "Free armour trimming!" until an unsuspecting user come up. They will think that they will give the user full Rune Armour to get it back a minute later as full Rune Armour (g) or (t). Double-team version A scammer (Scammer1) will get a friend (Scammer2). For example, if Scammer1 is pretending to "trim" a set of Rune Armour, Scammer2 will need a set of Rune Armour and another set of Rune Armour (t) or (g). Scammer2 wears the set of regular Rune Armour and has the trimmed set stashed away in his backpack inventory. An example of what happens is shown in the dialogue below. *Scammer1:Trimming rune armour for free! *Scammer2:Oh! username can you trim my armour? *Scammer2 takes off his regular Rune Armour and offers a trade with Scammer1. Both players wait 20-30 seconds, then declines. *Scammer2:Thank you very much!. *Scammer1: No problem *Scammer2 puts on the set of Rune Armour (t) or (g). People who have seen this supposed exchange may now trust the scammer, and trade the scammer because they think he is actually trimming armour for free. However, these unknowing players have fallen victim to an intricate scam that holds its deadliness in the false show put on by the two scammers. Players who trade the scammer will never see their armour again, as the scammer will again log out or run away. How to Deal With the Scammers If you ever come across a scammer like this, the right thing to do would be to first report the user for scamming, as soon as he states his offer to trim armour. If you want, you can warn the players in the vicinity of the scammer's intention, but only after you have reported him/her. The scammer may usually retaliate by accusing you of lying. The scammer is the liar in this situation, and it is best to ignore the scammer and, if desired, continue informing other players about the scam until the scammer becomes bored, and either logs out or heads somewhere else to attempt to scam unknowing victims. Category:Item Scams